Wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan
by Andrew78591
Summary: After his defeat from the Saiyan of Earth, Goku, Broly flew through space in his space pod until he reached a planet. A planet that has an corrupted empire. With his defeat still fresh in his memory, Broly decides that he needs to let his anger out and this empire would certainly help with that. The empire will soon face the Legendary Super Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Andrew78591** **, here with something that some of my readers wanted to see. Since the movie, Dragon Ball Super Movie:Broly, is coming out soon and fanfic writers here always make this character a good guy for some reason, I decided to begin this fanfic. Note, there is a chance this fanfic won't be finished before the movie is released. I just hope you guys enjoy this one and see the Legendary Super Saiyan wreck some shit. Anyway, let's get started**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 ** _Space_**

In the depths of space, everything was very quiet as there was only darkness with a few stars as some sort of light. But then, out of nowhere, an object is flying through the depts of space. The object was a white spherical pod with a red screen. Inside the pod was someone as he looked very tired and somewhat injured. The space pod would fly through space until in reach it's final destination. It's destination being a planet with, strangely, a blood red moon.

The space pod flew to the planet, entering it's atmosphere and reaching ever so closer to the ground below.

 ** _Mount Fake_** ** _, Midnight_**

The space pod would crash land into the deep crevice of giant moutain known as Mount Fake. With the pod now on the ground, it would open and allow person to fall out and lay on top of a pile of rocks. The person was a giant muscular man with light-skinned skin and had green eyes and yellowish green spiky hair reaching his mid-back with short bangs framing his forehead. He was shirtless but wore white pants with a red sash draped around his waist and secured by a yellow belt with a blue gem-center. He also had yellow boots with a blue gem at the top the front, yellow bracelets on his wrists, and a yellow necklace with a flat plate over the chest. Laying on the rubble was none other then a saiyan warrior named Broly.

He layed there in pain as he was twitching from the wounds he recieved from his previous battle. He remembered it all to well. His battle back on the planet Todokama that was destroyed by the Camori comet. His battle with another saiyan warrior called Kakarot, or better known as Goku. Remembering his defeat from the saiyan that had caused him tormet when he was an infant made him even more angry as he yelled out his saiyan name, "Kakarot! KAKAROT!"

As the saiyan layed there, a rock avalanche happened due to the crash landing and fell on top of Broly, covering him up with large rocks and boulders. Broly couldn't do anything to prevent this as he was too wornout and just let the debris cover him up. "Kakarot," Broly said silently before going unconscious and his hair changed from a yellowish green color to black as well as it eyes.

 ** _Nightraid Hideout_** , ** _Afternoon_**

In the moutain cliff far away from the corrupted city that was the Capital was a building. This building was a hideout that belonged the famous assassin group who's goal was to kill the corrupt named Night Raid. Everything was pretty quiet as the members was currently laying low after their assassin of Borick back at Kyoroch. So far, things settled down as the Red Eyed Assassin named Akame was training at the training grounds. The leader known as Najenda was currently looking through some documents for any ftuture missions in her office. Leone and Lubbock were at the city with the green assassin maintaining busniess at his bookshop. And the yellow assassin was at a bar just getting drunk.

In the kitchen was the pink girl named Mine and the boy with brown hair with a cowlick named Tatsumi as they were currently making sweets. This was their equivalent of a date for them as they were now a couple after Mine finslly confessed her feelings to Tatsumi. Tatsumi was mixing up cookie batter while Mine was whipping up the frosting. "Hey Mine, does this batter look good to you?" Tatsumi asked as he showed the batter to the pink assassin. After examining it for a bit, she said, "Yea it looks pretty good. We can use it to bake the cookies." "That's good, then I'll get started then," replied Tatsumi as he readied up the baking sheets.

After around 20 minutes of baking, the cookies were done. "Oh, these look good," Tatsumi commented. "Yup, now all we have to do is to decorate them with the frosting," Mine said as she pointed to the different colors of frosting she made as they were in their own piping bags. With that, Tatsumi and Mine began to decorated the cookies with different kinds of coloured frosting. There were red, blue, green, etc. that the couple used. They even mixed in some colors and did some frosting pictures on the sweet treats.

There were 25 cookies that were all decorated with colorful frosting that had different kinds of pictures. From simple shapes, to animal faces, to even a simple smiley face. They all looked delicious they thought to themselves.

When Tatsumi was looking through the cookies, one of them caught his eye. This one cookie he was looking at had a picture of a panda that had pink and purple frosting. The panda face looked very familiar to Tatsumi as he asked Mine, "Isn't this the panda picture that Sheele used to have on her teigu?" "Yea, I just felt like making it," said Mine a be sad but still had a smile on her face when she remembered her old friend. "She would of loved this," Tatsumi said. "Yea, I now," Mine replied.

"That's why I won't let Sheele's death be in vain and I'll will make sure that this corrupted empire is destroyed," said Mine solemnly. "Yea we are, like how I'll make sure no more of us die," Tstsumi replied. "I know you will," Mine daid gave a quick kiss to Tatsumi's cheek. "So, what are waiting for, let's enjoy eating these cookies," Tatsumi said happily. "Okay then, you get the milk and I'll get the cups," replied Mine. With that, Tatsumi and Mine began to enjoy their cookies together as they talk about whatever they wanted.

 ** _Mount Fake_** ** _, Daytime_**

Back at the mountain, eveything seem fine and quiet. That is until we see a woman running with a baby in her arms. She was currently running away from a bunch of bandits behind her. The woman was beyond scared as the bandits had weapons on them and all had sadistic grins on there faces. She feared what these monsters would do to not only her, but to her baby boy.

She continued to run from her attackers until her path was blocked by one of the bandits as he managed to out pace her. The womsn tried to run in the different direction, but she found herself surrounded by the bandits as she was now trapped.

"S-stay back," she said fearfully as the bandits were getting close. "Stay back," one of the bandits said mockingly, "She really thinks that's all it takes to stop us." "Fuck that, I haven't had the time to release my stress and she's perfect." "Come on man, at least share."

The woman's fear skyrocketed when she heard what they planned on doing with her and held on to her baby for dear left as he began to cry loudy. The cries from the baby were so loud that they echoed throughout the moutain. Almost very danger beast there could heard it and a certain someone as well.

Buried in the rocky debris, Broly was still unconscious. As he continued laying there, Broly heard the echo cries from the baby. He neutral face began to changed into that of annoyance and angry. The cries were making him remember the days when he was an infant. Remembering how Kakarot was next to him. How he would consistently cry for long periods of times. Even as a baby, it brought him nothing agony and annoyance. Kakarot brought nothing but painful memories to Broly. Even more since he was the one the defeated and nearly killed him in their final battle.

As the cries continued, Broly began to wake up as he was angry, completely full of rage. "Kakarot," Broly said quietly at first until he raised his voice much louder, "Kakarot!" The ground was cracking apart and the debris on top of him began to rise up from the air due to his ki. Then with all his rage still inside him, Broly let is all out with one scream, "KAKAROT!!!" And with that, the explosion happened that destroyed the debris and almost half the entire mountain.

The woman and bandits stopped what they were doing as they saw the explosion while the baby continued crying. They were all extremely confused and dumbfounded on what exactly just happened and what caused it. The woman tried to use this explosion to help escape. But, before she could do anything, one of the bandits spotted something and yelled, "What is that?"

(Pantera-10's a.k.a. Broly's Theme)

Above the bandits and the woman, was benemoth that was Broly as he was hovering over them and was in his Super Saiyan form with a yellow arua around him. His very presence made everyone completely quiet just seeing his neutral face. Everything was pretty much quiet until the baby began to cry again. The woman tried to clam her child down, but he wouldn't stop due to the strange and frightening man staring at them. As the woman tried to stop the crying, Broly's face began to change from a netual face to that have annoyance and rage. This baby was becoming unbearable to hear and he decided to fix that problem.

Broly pointed his hand to the woman and infant as a green ball of ki formed. After a couple of seconds of changing it, the saiyan fired it at the woman and child. The woman didn't realize that a ball of ki was heading straight towards until it was too late. She stopped comforting her baby as she noticed a green light around her and looked were it was coming. The moment she saw the green ball of energy, she screamed in fear. The ball of ki hit the woman and baby directly, vaporizing and quieting them both for good. As the smoke clear, there was nothing left of the mother and infant. Seeing this, Broly chuckled as the annoyance was gone.

The bandits looked at the spot where the woman and baby once were in shock and surprise. They thought that this flying man was trying to save the woman like any other naive hero, but he just killed her and the baby with no hesitation. While they were all scared by what they just saw, one of them spoke out, "Come on guy, you can let him scare you so easily! I bet that flying man isn't all that! Besides, we outnumber him from one to five!" Hearing this, the bandits began to laugh mechanically as they readied their weapons. "So come on, let's kill thi-"

The man was cut off as Broly karate chopped his head off from his body. The bandits were spooked to not only see one of them dead, but to see the muscular man kill him with such incredible speed and strength. Before any of them could respond, Broly moved his hand at extreme speeds and sliced them all in half. Slicing their upper bodies from their lower parts. The bandits layed on the ground gasping in pain for a couple of seconds before they died. Broly smiled at his work since it help him out of his bad mood from the infant's cries.

With everyone there dead, Broly decided to explore this new planet he was in. He flew up into the air to get a good look at the environment. There was a bunch of trees and mountains in every direction. Nothing Broly saw showed any interest to him. That is until he finally found something that caught his eye. In the very far distance to the north, the saiyan saw a city. There at the city was a very tall palace that dwarfed the entire buildings there. Broly grew very interested on this city and since he was still angry at he recent lose with Kakarot, he thought destroying the city would let some steam out. With excitement and a maliciously grin, Broly flew towards the city to do what he does best: bring destruction to everything.

(Music End)

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a rap. Sorry if this fanfic was short, but this was all I could think of. Next time, there will be Broly destroying everything like he always did in his movies.**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy, Andrew78591, is back with the newest chapter of Wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Sorry if it's been about 2 month's since I updated. I had school to worry about and chapter 3 of Toxin Ga Kill took up my time with writing. But since the newest Dragon Ball Broly movie is coming out tomorrow, I focused some time on doing this chapter for you all, so you can all be hyped up for it. I can't wait to see this movie and see how Broly will be protrayed in this.**

 **B** **efore I answer any questions, I want to readdress something based on the comments I get on the amount of recommendation ideas I keep getting for fanfictions. Look, I didn't mind getting all of these from you guys and I appreciate your guy's help for ideas. But I want my stories to be read, reviewed, and appreciated just as much as anyone else. But everyone has just been sending me nothing but requests instead of enjoying and commenting on my stories and it's becoming more annoying then helpful. So please guys, cool it off with the requests and enjoy my content as it is. There are requests I'm considering doing and I have my own ideas I want to do, so I'm not in the mood to be taking requests and I simply want people to apprecitae my work. Please and thank you.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin:**

Q:Will night raid and the jaegers learn about Broly's past?

Also who do think is more dangerous and powerful broly or doomsday?

 **A:They will not learn about Broly's past and I'd say Doomsday due to how hard it is to kill it and it's overpowered adaptability.**

Q:Will broly be able to speak a lot like the first movie or will he just be saying only kakarot and maybe a few sentences here and there?

 **A:He'll speak in a few sentences. Not sure about the Kakarot part.**

Q:When does the story take place in the akame ga kill timeline?

 **A:This is when Wild Hunt first appears like around chapter 46 in the manga.**

Q:Where's Chelsea and Susanno are they dead?

 **A:Yea, they are dead**

Q:Question will broly confuse wave or tatsumi as goku?

 **A:No. While Tatsumi and Wave may look similar, they look nothing like Goku. At least with Goten, he looked exactly like his father.**

 **Next is recommendations:**

 **Fate Stay Night X Akame Ga Kill: While I appreciate your recommendation for the Fate series, I'm not really interested on watching the series. Not only that, but I seen that the timeline for this series is a complete cluster fuck. Thanks, but I'll have to decline.**

 **Next one is a list** :

 **1\. World of Warcraft**

 **Lich king in akame ga kill world to rule and conquer**. **No as I'm not a fan of World of Warcraft**

 **2\. Darksiders and akame ga kill.** **Four horsemen of the apocalypse** **. Again no, never played Darksiders and not interested.**

 **3\. Mortal Kombat and akame ga kill.**

 **Seems alright, but not really into the idea.**

 **Michael Myers in either the world of Psycho or Akame Ga Kill.**

 **It's not really interesting for me since I'm not that creative with Michael Myers in writing like with Jason Voorhees.**

 **My Hero Academia X Dragon Ball Z with Frieza. I like it, but not interested.**

 **Steven Universe X Dragon Ball Z. Not interested in this one.**

 **Akame Ga Kill X Seven Deadly Sins. Never really seen Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Akame Ga Kill X Castlevania anime. Never seen the Netflix series.**

 **Akame Ga Kill X Prince of Egypt. Sounds interesting, but I'm not really into the idea.**

 **Eveline and the Baker Family came to the world of Akame Ga Kill! Never played Resident Evil 7, so I know nothing about this family.**

 **Dragon Ball Super's Broly in the world of Akame Ga Kill. It depends how Broly acts in this movie and what ideas I can get out of it.**

 **A reaction fic with either My Hero Academia or Akame Ga Kill reactioning to Dragon Ball Z Kai. Not really into the idea, but I have been thinking of doing a reaction fanfic.**

 **Before we start, I would like to comment on Thaqif. Look man, if you don't like this fanfic or Empire's Doomsday, that's fine. But don't get all mad at me because it's not to your liking. Besides, there are other readers who actually like this. I have never read Hell Gate and Inferno Dawn. Nor have I played the Doom games. Also I don't hate Akame Ga Kill because I like the series even if it is a guilty pleasure for me since it has it's massive flaws. If I hated the series, I wouldn't even bother putting in any effort with these fanfics or even bother writing them at all. This isn't meant to rewrite the series to be better, it's a slaughter story so you take what you get from this. But I do agree that I would like more Akame Ga Kill stories that are better than canon with better character development like with Wrath of the Ultrabots. Hell, I'm doing that with Toxin Ga Kill. So if you want a story like that, just stay tune for that one. That's all I got to say.**

 **Anyway, with all that out of the way, let's us commence with this chapter.**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 ** _The_** ** _Captial, Lubbock's Bookstore_**

Here is a large city that was the Capital, everything was as typical as ever. The city was still under a corrupted government and the people suffer because of it. The people tried their best to survive this harsh city and hope that this corruption is destroyed by the Revolutionary Army and Nightraid.

In a certain section on the Capital, there is a regular bookstore. But, this place belonged to Lubbock, member of Nightraid, and served as a hideout for the assassins. Currently, the green haired assassin was running the store as usual. Laying low for a while after Nightraid assassinated Borick back at Kyoroch. Eveything was very quiet as business was slow and Lubbock was enjoying the peace and quiet until...

The front door to his shop was flinged open hard. "Yo Lubbock, I need a favor!" The person entering the store in a loud manner was none other than the hot-blooded, yellow haired assassin, Leone. Lubbock groaned that Leone was here as he knew she would want a favor from him. And it would almost always be about borrowing money.

"So, can you lend me some money?" Leone asked with a grin.

And the green haired assassin was right on the mark.

"Leone, how many times do I have to tell you, stop asking me for money! Whenever you borrow money from me, you never pay me back!" Lubbock complained.

"Oh come on, please? I really need it. I need to buy myself some more booze and I don't have enough," Leone pleaded.

"And my answer is still no. Besides, why are you so upbeat? You know we have to lay low from the Empire," Lubbock asked.

"Hey, I'm laying low. I'm at the slums, doing my known thing and giving people needed massages from the master herself," Leone replied.

"Yea, when you mean doing your things, you mean gambling and drinking until you pass out somewhere in an alley," Lubbock said as he knows Leone well at this point.

"Come on, I'm not leaving until you give me some money," Leone pouted.

"Damn it, and just when I had peace and quiet around here," Lubbock said to himself, but Leone was able to hear him.

'Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Leone said angrily.

"It means that-"

 ** _KABOOM_**

Lubbock was interrupted as a sound of an explosion was heard along with the ground shaking from the impact. This very much spooked the two Nightraid members as they were questioning what just happened. Then they hear a bunch of screams coming from outside. Lubbock and Leone immediately went outside to see what was going on.

Once they were outside the store, Leone and Lubbock see a bunch of people on, the streets, running away from something while also screaming in fear. There were also Imperial soldiers running on the opposite direction as they were armed, readying their weapons. Then they see a very large pillar of smoke raising into the air as if a fire was happening.

It felt like chaos as Lubbock and Leone were wondering what the well was happening. Then another explosion happened with the roar surprising the two as they looked at the direction where it happened.

"What the hell is going on?!" Leone questioned.

"I don't know, but we got to report this to the boss," Lubbock replied as decided to head back to the hideout. But then he noticed that Leone was heading the opposite direction, heading to where the destruction was happening.

"Leone, where are you going?!" Lubbck yelled.

"I got to see what's going on over there! It seems exciting to see!" Leone yelled back as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn it, Leone," Lubbock cursed to himself feom Leone's recklessness. But despite this, Lubbock went on his back to hideout to inform this to Nejanda. He just hoped that Leone doesn't get into any trouble and doesn't do anything stupid.

 ** _Graveyard_** , ** _Outskirts of the Capital_**

A couple minutes ago, at the graveyard in the outskirts of the Capital, we see a woman and little girl, wearing all black clothes, in front of a gravestone. These two were Bol's family, the woman named Kije and the girl named Logue. They were currently praying in front of Bol's grave as he had died a while ago during a mission. While they are able to make it through life with the money provided by Esdeath, they still missed Bols, the one man they loved so much.

They continued to pray and minding their own business until...

"Oho, what a surprise."

Kije and Louge look behind them to see who the voice from. They see a group of six people. One looked like a samurai, one was a fat clown, there was a girl in some kind of bunny outfit, another girl in a blue dress, a man with black hair, sticking out his tongue, and a tan man wearing white and had a cross scar on his face. In front of the widow and her child were the newly formed police group to the Empire known as Wild Hunt.

The tan man, known as Syura, continued talking, "The beautiful widow that never misses a cemetery visit. Just like the rumors said."

"Going to the outskirts like this every once and a while isn't so bad, huh?" said the black hair pirate named Enshin.

Kije was very much confused and a little frightened seeing this group in front her and Louge. She had never met these people before. The way every one of them looked or wore, she wouldn't even think that they were part of a police force. And the looks they were giving them, especially from Syura and Enshin, were very uncomforting and Kije felt that they were going to do something to her and Logue.

"Um... Can I... help you, sir?" Kije asked with hesitation in her voice.

Syura looked at Kije with lust in his eyes before saying, "Yeah."

"I'm designating you as my new toy."

"W-what?" Kije said with confusion and uneasiness in her voice.

"You should feel honored. The son of the Prime Minister has laid his eyes upon you," Enshin explained with excitement.

Fear suddenly overwhelmed Kije as she held her daughter close to her as she feared for the worst. However, Louge tried to get the group to go away as she said, "S-Stop! Don't pick on mommy!"

However, this backfired as the fat clown named Champ went in front of the girl and look at Louge with lust and excitement on his face. "Aaaaaaah! Your so fucking cuuuuuute!" the clown said in shock and happiness.

"Let's have our beautiful, romantic wedding! Right on top of your daddy's grave!!"

With that, the three men walked towards Kije and Louge as they were ready to do what they wanted with them. Kije held on to Louge with fear as she knew what was going to happen next, would be absolute hell for her and her daughter.

But before anyone made the next move, a very loud sound was made behind the group. Everyone turned around look to who made the sound. They all see a man, ginormous man, levitating in the sky with yellow hair and yellow energy around him. Broly had appeared in front of Wild Hunt and Bol's wife and child. He looked at this situation with his cold eyes and blank, but frightening, stare. It appeared that the saiyan has found more prey.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell are you flying?" Syura said with displeasure as this man had interrupted his moment of fun. Broly only looked at him in slince, not saying a single word.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Answer my questions," Syura said with his voice being higher. But again, Broly remained silent as he look at the tan man and the other people there. Other than the woman and the child, the rest were an interesting bunch since they wore very strange clothing compared to many others he has seen in the past.

Syura was starting to get angry and shouted, "Hey, you stupid blonde giant, I demand you to say something! I'm the son of the Prime Minister, so you will do as I say!!"

Broly look at Syura and finally spoke.

"And I care beause?"

Syura looked at the giant man with full blooded rage as this being in front of him has not only pissing him off by not answering his questions, but he also insulted his status as the son of the Prime Minister. Now with his pride insulted, he knew what to do now.

"Wild Hunt, torture then kill this bastard to teach him some manners!" he yelled in anger.

"Alrighty then," the bunny girl named Cosmina said, "But I want to have my fun with him before we kill him."

With that, Cosmina used her teigu and fired her soundwaves at Broly at a high frequency. But, to her surprise, Broly remain neutral as the sound attacks weren't working. So Cosmina tried increasing the frequency of her soundwaves and attacked Broly again, but again, it had no effect.

Having enough of this, Broly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Cosmina as if he teleported. This surprised the bunny girl, but was taken out of her trance when Broly grabbed Cosmina by the neck and shoulders with his giant hands. Cosmina tried to break free, struggling from the saiyan's grip, but Broly simply crush her slowly till her bones and neck were broken. Then Cosmina stopped moving with blood spilling from her mouth as she was now dead with Broly grinning at his work

(Pantera-10s, Broly's Theme)

All of Wild Hunt and Kije with Louge saw this with shock and surprise. There stand a complete stranger to them, not only being unaffected by Cosmina's teigu, but he killed her with ease.

With the bunny girl dead, Broly threw Cosmina's corpse away like trash and opened his hand. From his hand, a very green light so bright that the entire area around turned green. Then the green light was then gone and replaced with a large green ball of energy. With his targets in front of him, Broly roared as he threw the green ball of energy at Wild Hunt. The members were quick to avoid the ball's path. However, Kije and Louge were not fortunate as they just stood there in fear as they held each other tightly, closing their eyes, waiting for their unavoidable demise.

When green ball of energy made contact with something, it exploded into a massive explosion with it's force pushing back the other Wild Hunt members. They all looked with shock from this sight. To think that a small ball like that could cause an explosion like this.

Broly stood there a little disappointed as his attack seem to only kill the woman and child and the other weirdos managed to escape death. Broly wanted to end this with one attack, but it seems that wasn't the case. Just then, Broly is hit with a some kind of marble orb which exploded into a blast of fire. The attack came from Champ as he had used his orb teigu.

"You bastard. you caused me my chance to make sure that sweet angel was able to maintain her purity!" Champ shouted in anger.

The clown smiled as flames consumed the man, knowing very well that this would kill any human. However, Champ's smile would fade away as see something come out from the flames. He see Broly come out with a few pieces of fire on him, but they were not hurting him. In fact, it looked like the flames had no effect the stranger whatsoever. Broly looked at Champ with a mocking grin, seeing that Champ would be his next prey.

Champ, in fear, immediately grabbed another orb, the rot orb, and threw it at the saiyan. However, Broly caught the orb in his hands and crushed it into a bunch of pieces. Champ was getting scared by this man as he was able to catch the orb and crush it like it was nothing. Champ tried to use another orb, but Broly appeared in front of him. Broly then stabs the clown in his blubbery stomach with his arm that had a green ball of ki in the saiyan's hand. Champ gasped in pain as he tried to break free, but was already too late as Broly set off the ball of ki inside the clown. The ball of ki exploded, killing Champ in the process with only the lower half of the's clown's body left.

With the clown dead, Broly turned his attention to the rest of the group. But, he was met with a kick in the face from Syura and punch in the neck from Enshin.

"How dare you ruin my fun! Do you know who I-"

Syura was interrupted as Broly grabbed his leg and Enshin's arm and lifted them into the air and then slammed the two hard into the ground. Both Wild Hunt members bounced off the ground briefly in the air which allowed Broly to grab both their heads and slam them deep into the dirt. The saiyan could feel that their skulls were cracked from the force he applied to his opponents' heads.

Before Broly could finish off Syura and Enshin, he felt a presence from above. He looked up to see the samurai man, named Izou, as he had his katana sword named Kousetsu in his hands.

"Finally, a perfect meal for Kousetsu. You blood will satisfy him," Izou said as he swung his sword downwards towards the saiyan. But the moment Kousetsu touched Broly's skin, the blade shattered into a million pieces, practically destroying the sword. Izou looked in shock as his sword, his prized possession, was destroyed just from making contact with this man.

Seeing his opportunity, Broly did a fast uppercut to the samurai's chin and in mere seconds, not only destroyed Izou's entire jaw, but send his head flying off the body. The bloody head into the sky and disappeared leaving a sparkle of light behind. Broly laughed at his accomplishment as he didn't think that he be able to do something like that since most of the time, the head of his victims would just explode into a bloody mess.

Then, all of a sudden, something held onto Broly's back and neck. He see that it's the blonde girl with the blue dress who's name was Dorothea. _"Typical of a brute. All strength, but no brains. Two qualities that I have myself. Now I'll just drain his blood just enough so I can immobilize him then I'll experiment on him,"_ she said in her thoughts.

The alchemist then opened her mouth to revealed her fang like teigu and bite down on Broly's shoulder to suck his blood. But when she tried doing so. Dorothea wasn't getting any once of blood from the stranger. She was questioning why this was happening. Dorothea then noticed that the reason she wasn't getting any blood was because her teigu couldn't pierce through the stranger's skin. She was shocked to say the least as this as never happened to her before. She has never encountered anyone that had skin so hard her teigu couldn't pierce though.

As Dorothea was questioning all this, Broly simply looked at the alchemist with a malicious grin as he grabbed Dorothea's head within his ginormous hand and press it down on his shoulder. Now out of her trance, Dorothea tried to get out the saiyan's grip, but he was strong, too strong for her enchanted body to overpower. As she struggled, Dorothea could feel her head and teeath being crushed between the man's hand and shoulder. Dorothea was now trying her damn hardest to escape. She struggled, punch, clawed, anything to break free from the saiyan's grip, but nothing worked as Broly felt nothing. The alchemist was crying in depression, as her teeth was still on Broly's shoulder. She muffled for this man to let her go, let her live, but nothing was working.

Broly simpy stared at the alchemist with amusement in his eyes and a grin on his face. Seeing tgus girl in such a state was truly a funny sight for him to see. But now, Broly felt he had enough of seeing this pathetic struggle. So, the saiyan decided to end this as he applied more pressure from his hand. With that, Dorothea's head exploded into a bloody mess like a pimple being popped. The blood covered Broly's hand and shoulder, but the saiyan didn't care as he tossed Dorothea's body away from him.

Broly looked around to see the event he caused and was glad to see that everyone that was here is now dead and decided to cause destruction to the city he originally wanted to head to. But then Broly heard a groan from behind and turned around to see what was causing it. The saiyan was surprised to see that it came from Syura as he was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood as he was trying to get up. Syura felt lucky that he survived getting his head smash in the ground as Enshin wasn't so fortunate as he layed next the tan man dead.

Seeing that there was one pest left, Broly decided he end this as he stomped towards Syura with a smile on his face. Syura looked at Broly with hatred and rage written on his face. The fact that this man not only killed his team, but put him in such a pathetic state, pissed him off to no end. "Y-you b-bastard," Syura said as he was struggling to speak, "You t-think that you c-can just g-g-get away with this. I-I'm the s-s-son of t-the Prime Minister," Syura said as he was struggling to speak.

Broly only stared at Syura with his smile still on him with couple seconds as he then replied with,

"And again, I care because?"

With that, Broly raised his foot and stomped it down onto Syura's head, destroy it completely and staining the ground with blood. With all that done, Broly wiped off the blood from his boot on the grass and flew off into the city where he would start his begin his path of destruction.

 ** _The Capital_**

Back to the present, we see Broly flying in the air as he has already caused massive destruction to the south of the city and killed thousands. He was looking at all the fleeing people and soldier opening fire on him with their guns and cannons which had no effect on the saiyan. Seeing a bunch of people in one massive area gave Broly the opportunity to attack the masses as he charged up another ball of ki then threw it at the citizens and soldiers which exploded and engulfed everyone, killing them instantly.

Broly smiled as he see the utter destruction he had caused to the people around him. He was feeling a little better from his lost from Kakarot, but the saiyan felt he needed to let out more of his frustration from his system, if he was to feel satisfied. Seeing more panicking people in the distance, Broly charged another ball of ki to throw at the people. That is until a large rock was throw at him to the head. He didn't bother to dodge it as the rock was completely destroyed apon impact.

Broly turned to the at the direction at where the rock was thrown to see who was responsible. He see that it came from a women with blonde hair, a very revealing outfit, and had cat like features such cat ears, claws, and a tail. The woman in front of him was Leone. Broly looked at the blonde haired woman with a neutral face with Leone staring at the man with anger and hatred on her's.

"Who are you and why the hell are you doing this?! These are innocent people you're killing!!" Leone screamed out to the murderer.

Broly simply responded by charging by another ki blast and throws it at the blonde woman. Leone was quick to dodge the attack and ran away from the blast radius as the ball of ki exploded to a massive explosion. With escaping from the explosion, Leone jump from building to building and then into the air to deliver a solid punch to the flying man.

"This is for all the people you murder, you bastard!" Leone yelled as her punch made contact to Broly'a face.

But to Leone's shock, her punch did nothing to even faze the flying man as his face still remained neutral until he grin at the woman with murderous intent. With one quick move, Broly swung his arm into Leone's stomach which send her flying towards a couple buildings then crashing hard into the ground. Leone layed there with extreme pain as she felt almost all her bones broken and her stomach was very much bruised. Not only that, but the attack was strong enough to completely overpowered her healing factor.

Leone tried to get up from the ground until Broly appeared and slammed his feet onto the girl's knees, breaking them instantly. Leone screamed in pain from this, but was silenced as Broly covered her mouth with his hand. The saiyan then lifted Leone above him as the assassin starred at Broly with fear. She wanted to fight back, but her body was in too much pain for her to even move.

"Pathetic," said Broly as he leaned his head back and head butted Leone's cranium. Despite not being able to scream due to Broly's hand covering her mouth, it was clear from her face that she was in extreme pain as her forehead was now bleeding and it looked like the front part of her skull had a fracture. With that, Broly tossed the assassin flying into the air. Leone frailed randomly as she was in injured to stop herself.

In her head, Leone was very much scared by the fact that this would be her end. The fact that this giant man took her down with simply ease was prove enough. _'If only she had just listened to Lubbock and left back to the hideout, she wouldn't be in this situation,'_ thinking to herself. While Leone knew that she would get retribution for what she's done, for the people she killed, a part of her didn't want to die. Leone didn't want to die like this. She wanted to be with her friends again. To be with Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, Lubbock, and Najenda. There were so many things she still wanted to do. Leone didn't want to die.

But all of sudden, Leone felt an unsettling feeling from body. She see that the cause of this was from Broly as with a single uppercut, ripped Leone in half. With how the situation was Leone decided to close her eyes and did nothing else. After all, there was nothing she could do anymore. With that, Leone's torn up dead body fell straight to the ground.

Broly grin happily as the pest was dealt with and was satisfy on how she was killed. With that. the saiyan went back to having his fun and he looked around for any other prey to kill. As soon as he saw giant building that towered the other buildings, which was the Empire's Palace, Broly grew grew interested on checking the place out. So, Broly flew over to the palace to see what kind of challenge he will find there and what type of prey the saiyan will het to kill.

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap.**

 **Again, sorry if this too so long to do. Hope you guys enjoy this and this chapter gets you all excited for the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie that's coming out tomorrow.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Also express your excitement on wanting to see this movie tomorrow.** **See ya.**


End file.
